GENETICALLY-ENGINEERED PIG ORGAN TRANSPLANTATION IN BABOONS: IMMUNOLOGICAL AND FUNCTIONAL STUDIES CORE D: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (Core Lead: David K.C. Cooper) CORE SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This request for funding includes 3 Projects relating to genetically-engineered pig kidney, liver, and heart transplantation in baboons. The 3 Projects will be supported by 4 Cores that will (A) provide the advanced GE pigs, (B) perform all of the immunological assays, (C) carry out all of the histopathology examinations, and (D) provide administrative support. The principal goal of Administrative Core D is to provide an organizational structure to facilitate the success of the proposed Projects, and to coordinate scientific approaches and logistics between Projects 1-3 and Cores A, B, and C. The interactions between the Projects and Cores are essential to the success of the proposal as a whole. Collaboration and coordination between the participants in this proposal will receive the highest priority during the 5-year period of funding.